There is a system for synthesizing images from a plurality of image output devices such as cameras or recorders that output images and displaying a synthesized image. In recent years, there is also a system for connecting together a plurality of image display devices into one display screen to allow such a synthesized image to be displayed on the large display screen (see Patent Literature 1).